beelzebubfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Usuario discusión:Jaguar RX
¡Bienvenido! Hola El misterioso señor x. ¡Estamos muy felices de tener a Beelzebub encyclopedia Wiki como parte de la comunidad de Wikia! Además de darte las gracias por unirte a Wikia, nos gustaría darte algunos consejos que pueden ayudarte a iniciar el wiki y hacerlo crecer. Los cuatro primeros pasos: 1. Crea tu página de usuario: éste es el mejor lugar para presentarte y que los demás puedan conocerte (¡y además practicar la edición wiki!) 2. Añade un logo: aprende a crear un logo y luego haz clic aquí para añadirlo al wiki. Crea un artículo en este wiki: width=30 3. Crea tus 10 primeros artículos: usa la caja ubicada a la derecha para crear diez páginas, comenzando cada una con unos pocos párrafos. Por ejemplo, si estás iniciando un wiki sobre un programa de TV, podrías crear un artículo para cada uno de los personajes principales. 4. Edita la Portada: incluye enlaces internos (de esta forma) a los diez artículos que recién creaste y realiza cualquier otra modificación que tu portada necesite. Una vez que hayas realizado estas 4 tareas, habrás creado lo que servirá de gran punto de inicio: tu wiki luce más amigable y está listo para recibir visitantes. Ahora puedes invitar a algunos amigos para que te ayuden a crear las próximas veinte páginas y a expandir las que ya has creado. ¡Sigue así! Mientras más páginas crees y enlaces a otras, más rápido lograrás que quienes busquen por "Beelzebub encyclopedia Wiki" encuentren tu proyecto en los motores de búsqueda, lean tu contenido y se unan a la edición de artículos. Si tienes más preguntas, hemos creado un completo conjunto de páginas de ayuda para que consultes. También puedes enviarnos un correo electrónico a través de nuestro formulario de contacto. No olvides revisar otros wikis de Wikia para que veas más ideas de diseño, organización de páginas y muchos otros detalles. ¡Disfrútalo! Y si quieres estar al día con todas las novedades de Wikia, nuevas funcionalidades, noticias, concursos o proyectos, ¡no olvides suscribirte a nuestro maillist! Los mejores deseos, Sarah Manley Portada Oye agregale informacion a la portada para que yo sepa que secciones debo hacer y que tanto llevara-.Lex-ph Mañana Lex me dio el enlace, mañana empezare, no conozco muy bien esto... Asi que si añado información a los personajes sera que he encontrado la inglesa de esta. Una Plantilla para el destacado y la otra para que era? Es que no lo entendi bien, quieres una plantilla para el MediaWiki:Sitenotice(el Sitenotice sirve para dar noticias que en cualquier parte de la wiki puedes ver, en one piece spain es gaimon anunciando el VPD), por casualidad? O es otra cosa, dimelo y mañana te las hago. Te dejo los enlaces *Plantilla:Artículo Destacado(Eso se debera ir cambiando mes a mes, asi que este habra que trasladar su contenido a artículo destacado de noviembre, una vez este decidido cual saldra el de diciembre, que ocupara la pagina esa y asi todos los meses, si no me explico bien, durante los primeros meses puedo hacertelo yo) #El color del artículo destacado es darkred para adaptar a la piel que lleva la wiki. hara lo mismo con el de abajo. #He visto(la pagina del artículo destacado) ¿te interesa que haga mas pequeña y adaptada la imagen del instituto o no hace falta? *Plantilla:Happenings: para esa necesito información necesito que me digas por cual capítulo y episodio va la serie y tambien un resumen tanto de lo que pasa en el episodio como del capítulo ya que la inglesa no es mucho mas grande que esta. Voy a empezar con el diseño pero para completar la plantilla dame esa información. #Que ahora veas la plantilla asi (cara la derecha), no significa nada ya que falta información y cuando se añada en la portada se adaptara al sitio donde la pongas Posdata: '''Solo por curiosidad, esa serie no es muy vieja, no? Normalmente las wikis inglesas suelen tener mas artículos. Usuario Discusión:Grandpiece Hecho, en portada Ya tienes al '''Kaiser de Emperana Beelzebub IV en la plantilla:artículo destacado y añadido a la portada, si te interesa para el año que viene que saldra el anime, el dia que tengas la plantilla hapenning entera(con información de anime y manga) puedo modificarte la portada haciendo que salgan todos los elementos igualados tanto en izquierda como derecha, tipo la portada de One Piece Spain, pero solo con tu permiso si no te interesa no hare nada. Usuario Discusión:Grandpiece Pasando por foro mcn anime en los mangas en linea, he visto que han publicado el capitulo 5 de beelzebub asi que te dejo el enlace, espero que sea de ayuda, ahora tengo que irme. Posdata:Desde el apartado capitulos puedes acceder a otros capitulos de beelzebub que han publicado en foro mac anime(hay bastantes y ayudaria a la wiki) Usuario Discusión:Grandpiece Si me das tiempo hasta mañana ando ocupado gracias, porcierto cuadrado o con borde circular?Lex-ph Logo Perdona el decirte que no la conocia(por si te ofendio), pero yo solo veo el manga de One Piece, si en aquel entonces hubiera salido en anime seguro que si me hubiera sonado al principio la serie. Con que me pidas algo en mi discusión de esta wiki ya me enterare, cual es la imagen el nuevo logo que quieres poner? En la portada ya hay una imagen del logo¿quieres cambiarla. no?, subeme la nueva con otro nombre y ya la modificare y volvere a subir con el nombre del logo actual. Grand Piece PORTADA Me parece que el tamaño del logo no es ningún problema. Hoy pasando por la inglesa he visto que en la portada ya estaba expuesto el capitulo que ha salido esta semana y que el anime empieza en enero, he modificado a la plantilla. Aún asi pide a Lex que te la coloque correctamente en la portada(que te la iguale) por ejemplo poniendo la plantilla de los happenings a la izquierda de la de bienvenido y bajo ella lo de colabora asi tengas los elementos de la izquierda y derecha igualados. Para no irme sin hacer nada te editare algunos articulos Grand Piece Beelzebub Me gusto el primer episodio(no lo he visto todo pero mañana acabare de verlo y lo completare) aun me enganchare y te ayudare bastante. Universitario sera un infierno el sacarse esos estudios. Yo el año pasado hacia 1 er curso de administrativo grado medio y ahora estoy repitiendo una llamada Contabilidad aunque soy de segundo curso, ademas de eso desde hoy voy a una academia para estudiar matematicas, castellano y ingles avanzados y para cuando haga los 18 en Junio ya he empezado a leerme la teoria para el carnet de conducir(ya que me hara falta para ir al Instituto donde estudie superior), con estos tiempos hace falta muchos estudios. Que vida mas dificil en los estudios superiores, aunque hoy hacen falta. Otra cosa Lo de conducir e's c el medio de tran'sporte que usare para ir al pueblo donde este e'l instituto al que decida ir ya que ''' entre en el que entre ambos estan a unos cuantos '''Km de mi pueblo y tendre que apañarmelas yo. *He pensado en añadir tablas o plantillas(en el segundo caso te avisaria del nombre), mirare la inglesa de belcebu y vere que puedo hacer. Capítulos He visto que la inglesa nos avanza principalmente por Capítulos asi que empezare mis ediciones desde el primer capitulo y iremos por el buen camino para atraer a la gente, de paso creare el 92 que en submanga dice que se publicara de hoy a mañana. Grand Piece (Discusión) administrador? Mejor esperemos un poco hasta que hayan unos cuantos usuarios, pronto añadire a aliados tu wiki, yo creo que es cuestion de tiempo que salgan mas episodios y la serie atraiga a gente. Grand Piece Que te parece esto Tu haces los primeros 44 capitulos y yo del 45 al 90, despues el capítulo de la semana que lo cree el primero que lo vea y entre aqui, que dices? Otra cosa ya que pasas bastante por la wiki de one piece y llevas tiempo por alli querrias ser reversor? *Nos seria util tener un par para revertir las contribuciones hechos por vandalismo y las contribuciones con xorradas que no sirven Espero tu respuestas. Util Hola te doy este enlace, los primeros 44 capítulos ya estan hechos por si te parece mas comodo si no te apetece leer el capítulo, deberiamos pensar en añadir alguna imagen a los capitulos aunque sea la portada. Mañana empiezo. Aliados Puse tu wiki como 1era para ver si hay suerte ya que he cambiado el sistema de lo de aliados, ultimamente he estado en esta wiki pero no te preocupes para compensarte dedicare tiempo mañana a esta wiki. Posdata:(no estoy registrado):Grandpiece Pensando en el 611 de One Piece olvide que hoy era el 2do episodio de beelzebub, ahora estoy viendolo, aqui tienes enlaces a las 2 partes por si no lo has visto: primera parte segunda parte *Tu que llevas tanto tiempo en One Piece te interesaria ser administrador? Lex al parecer lo ha dejado porque ayuda a otras wikis( y si lo confirma se podria nombrar a alguien). *Mañana publicare al capitulo 2, escribo aqui para que alli no se meta ningun usuario diga: Quiero ser administrador. ¿por que el? hABLANDO DE ONE PIECE ESTA SEMANA SI MIS COMPARACIONES Del anime CON EL MANGA NO FALLAN DESCUBRIRAN A WOLF. ES CORRECTO Si vi que le cortaban medio bigote, en el anime en vez de la cara señalaran la mitad del bigote como fuente de su poder(an otras palabras en el manga Sengoku se sorprende de que le quede poder por perder media cara, en el anime se sorprendra porque este haya perdido medio bigote) *Es justo que la añadas(plantilla enel), ya que tienes ahora el titulo de administrador. Usuario:Grandpiece He contribuido demasiado? Bueno, he creado Lista de Capítulos(esta primera mejorala tu que has visto mas capitulos) de Personajes(te deje un enlace a la inglesa en esta pagina por si querias clasidicarlos, si no lo hare yo mas tarde, o quieres consultar algo alli) ,Lista de Episodios, etc, compensara de momento mi falta de participacion.... Esta mañána la tenia libre por eso compense el no ayudarte ayer. La tarde estoy algo ocupado. *Creo que es cuestion de algo de tiempo que entre aqui gente, he visto bastante gente lo ha visto y añadido comentarios en las dos partes de episodios en español. Algo que ayudaria *Te interesaria este tipo de Plantilla ? #Por ejemplo aqui puedes crear una plantilla llamada Demonios y ponerla a todos los demonios como Beelzebub IV, Hilda, asi cuando estas en Rey Demonio y quieres ir al instante a Beelzebub desde la Plantilla pulsas mostrar y veras todos los nombres de diablos clasificados y iras al instante desde a el que busques. #Para poder usar ese tipo de formato hay que poner lo de ahi dentro en el MediaWiki:Com( por lo que se necesitan permisos de administrador para añadirlo) si no lo ves bien coge el codigo de el mediawiki:com de One Piece y ya esta #Hay que crear la Plantilla desplegable que hace falta para que acabe de funcionar, aunque ya lo he hecho, si instalaras el formato ese, ya comprobaria yo poniendolo a prueba si aparte de la desplegable falta otra plantilla.. -'Posdata':Tambien en el contenido oculto de esas plantillas se pueden poner imagenes y tipo las tablas donde aparecen todos los Piratas de Barbanegra -En el caso que lo veas muy pronto añadir todo eso borra la Plantilla desplegable, SI TE GUSTA LA IDEA UNA VEZ AÑADAS EL CODIGO AL MEDIAWIKI.COM avisame para poder comprobar yo su funcionamiento .Grandpiece Funciona a la perfección, estoy creando la Plantilla:Demonios , tu puedes inventar una llamada Ishiyama, poniendo a sus estudiantes, copiando los codigos de esta plantilla y cambiando el contenido podras crearla. La he creado, aunque cambiare el color, puedes añadirla a los demonios en un apartado llamado que normalmente llaman navegación en el portal Terminado Hola, ya cumpli con lo que te dije, añadi el logo a tú wiki, y edite dos MediaWiki para mejorar un poco este wiki, ya me puedes retirar el cargo de administrador, es lo mismo que cuando me diste el cargo, pero esta vez quitame del grupo de administradores aquí. Saludoss --Oliver0796 (Mi discusión) Series de España Wiki 00:43 23 ene 2011 (UTC) Sobre One Piece Me han propuesto hacer el viernes unas elecciones para lo del nuevo administrador, te importaria que te quitara lo de administrador(el cargo de revertor no te sera quitado) y convertirte en candidato a esas elecciones? Es mas justo ese metodo ya que vale la pena que los usuarios le apoyen. Que me dices? Grand Piece (Discusión) 20:06 25 ene 2011 (UTC) '¿No te presentas?' Gracias por aceptarlo(aunque lamento que no quieras presentarte), yo tampoco soy muy ambicioso que digamos, si lo fuera seria administrador en manga no wiki, One Piece Fanon Wiki, aqui(si fuera ambicioso te lo hubiera pedido enseguida). Son el viernes por si te interesa votar. *'Aunque prefiero la moderación y centrarme en mejorar One Piece, esta wiki (me enganche a la serie) y otras, que alguna vez como en Manga no Wiki, me pidieron alguna ayuda con cosas.' *''Lo unico que veo util''' en el cargo es que puedo borrar paginas nuevas con tonterias: que marron, hjfddf 'y lo de bloquear al que se va de listo', ya que un dia entre y me soprendi de la cantidad de vandalismo que habia en ese momento y no escucho nada de lo que le dije continuo igual por lo que le bloquee. Grand Piece (Discusión) 07:43 26 ene 2011 (UTC) Otra cosa Editar una portada es dificil tarea, yo ahora voy a ayudar a uno pese que no entiendo su wiki, ya que es de imagenes. Cuando pueda pasare por aqui a ver si puedo consituirte yo una.thumb *No sabia que no habian nombrado la fruta de akainu creia que el motivo por el que estaba era algun SBS, una cosa DE BEELZEBUB sabes el nombre del negro ese con varias coletas? Sale junto Natsume en el episodio 5(que te ki terminare algo mas tarde) actualizado ahora si puse bien el enlace(en el blog del proximo nakama). Yo pienso que se unira aunque cada uno a lo suyo. CAMBIO Creo que seria mejor que yo creara los primeros 44 mangas(ya que salen nombres de personajes que pueden haber sido nombrados y yo desconocerlos) y tu los siguientes ya que conoces mejor la serie que yo(que sigo principalmente el anime). 'bueno o malo' Si quieres conseguir usuarios entra en Wiki del mes y pon la tuya, diciendo que es nueva y eso(ya hay dos nombradas) para especificar que necesitas ayuda podrias inspirarte en los que piden, en ese sitio se presentan wikis nuevas con pocos artículos o que la inglesa la sobrepasa con creces. *Para solicitar esa ayuda se tiene que ser administrador, '''asi que aunque quisiera no puedo, asi que si quieres ayuda ahora tendras que proponerla tu y a ver si hay gente que se anime a entrar aqui,(la ayuda creo que dura 2 semanas) pero a quien le guste la serie se quedara aqui. *Aqui lo que falta principalmente son '''capítulos y algunos personajes '(comparado con otras wikis las cuales comparas con la inglesa no demasiado), '''aunque como la serie es bastante nueva tal vez es demasiado pronto para hacerlo. ' '''Habla sobre tu wiki a Bola en su discusion(si te interesa, aunque los mensajes los contesta alli asi que pasate de vez en cuando)' '''por si en este momento no se puede nombrar otra wiki y de la serie de los capitulos y episodios emitidos a ver si considera que la serie es bastante nueva para tomar esa medidad y haya que esperar un tiempo. Grandpiece 10:52 8 feb 2011 (UTC) Re:Portada Hola, pues sí se hacer portadas, pero eso es una tarea que lleva mucho tiempo, y antes de dedicarme a otros wikis donde me solicitan ayuda (como este caso) debo de ocuparme de otros asuntos en los wikis que administro, ademas casualmente me han pedido ayuda en otro wiki para hacerles otra portada :P, de todas formas el viernes o el sábado que tendre más tiempo, te diré si puedo crearte una portada, o sino al menos te aconsejaré para que este wiki tenga una portada aceptable. Saludoss --Oliver0796 (Mi discusión) Series de España Wiki 14:32 22 feb 2011 (UTC) Hola de nuevo Hola, lamento mi ausencia pero estaba ayudando un poco a una wiki nueva como esta y no tuve ocasion de pasar por aqui, te he subido unas cuantas imagenes que me han parecido buenas para reemplazar las anteriores y una de Tatsumi Oga bebe, si te interesa añadirla a su pagina hazlo. Veo que buscas una portada, yo mañana Jueves tengo tiempo para eso, aunque Oliver, despues tendria que hacerle algunos retoques, ya que las dimensiones no las hago perfectas para adaptarlo a la portada. 'Ayuda' He creado un artículo Aoi y he visto que estaba Aoi Kuneida, total que son la misma persona, aunque no me di cuenta hasta el final del episodio volviendo a verlo hoy(el otro dia no lo acabe). Lo digo para que borres la primera Aoi si es asi y mirame el Episodio 7, que no apte bien la cosa y puse cuando la nombraba la chica. Grandpiece 10:40 23 feb 2011 (UTC) 'Spootlight' Uno de los problemas que hacen costar acceder a este wiki es que '''carece de Spottlight '(las fotos que aparecen en Mas Wikis de Wikia con enlaces otras wikis) pero para ello hay que tener 100 articulos y estas otras reglas *Esta semana voy a dedicarme a ayudarte para que lo consigas(ya que tendria que ayudarte mas), en cuanto algunas categorias, mejor dicho la de personajes v'ale la pena que la quitemos de las paginas y la pongamos como categoria en Mujer, Masculinos, Demonios,etc, me encargare yo.. ' *Tu encargate de crear artículos''' y yo intentare crearte una portada(cuando mejore lo de las categorias, aunque pedire a Oliver ayuda para que se ajuste a la Portada ya que me suelen fallar las dimensiones) ' A patir de mañana intentare ayudarte en ello, hoy por la tarde estoy todo el dia fuera por mis estudios y no regreso hasta tarde. Esta semana te ayudare con la futura portada y las categorias, luego a crearte artículos hasta que llegemos a 100. Grandpiece 11:13 28 feb 2011 (UTC) 'Hoy empiezo' Bueno empezare con la cosa, la categoria personajes se la añadire a demonios, ishiyama, asi si en la portada esta esa categoria a un usuario le sera facil acceder a ello, sin embargo se la dejare a lista de personajes ya que esta relacionado. Consultare un poco en la inglesa a ver si pueden darme alguna idea respecto portada y alguna categoria que pueda parecer buena y no hayamos usado No te importaria que creara plantillas como la del Do you Know, aliados(esa si porque One Piece Spain es uno) y cosas de esas no? (Eres el burocrata, yo como usuario tengo que ver aprobadas mis sugerencias) Es para hacer cuadrar la portada, aunque tranquilo que lo de bienvenido y muchas cosas las movere de sitio. *Si tienes algun canal en you tube dime el nombre para añadirlo de amigo en mi canal asi podre ver los videos que cuelgues o que tengas en favoritos y yo nunca haya visto. Poco a poco He añadido a la futura 'Portada' los 'aliados(ahora puedes hablar con Oliver por ejemplo de aliarte con Digimon Wiki u otra wiki que el dirija) y tienes listo el 'do you know. s'i encuentras alguna pregunta sobre un asunto interesante del manga dimela o añadela si entiendes los codigos, es repetirlos basicamente. -En cuanto Imagenes aleatorias ire cogiendo del manga y anime, como por ejemplo cuando Hilda llego a la tienda de los pañales con su mascota y la cara horrorosa que puso Oga para parecer contento en el parque y algunas del manga. -En Internet antes de entrar veo que entran a veces 6 o 7 visitas, alguien entra, motivo para arreglar esto, para que pase mas gente y se apunte a ser usuario. *Si acaba bonita la Portada(no te engañes por las dimensiones, cambian en portada)' y logramos en '''Spottlight' en wikia, puede que te pida ser administrador para ayudar mas (aceptar o no sera cosa tuya) pero antes espera a que acepten ponernos un Spottlight. 'Ya casi la tienes' Practicamente acabada; mirala, solo falta cambiar las dimensiones de la plantilla Header(la que contiene las cosas importantes) y alguna que otra cosa y estara la portada perfecta. Grandpiece 07:45 1 mar 2011 (UTC) MAL ASUNTO *Me han dicho que es muy problematica(encajar las dimensiones y eso) la portada y vale la pena no añadirla, pero no te preocupes Oliver me ha dicho que te preparara una en una wiki nueva dedicada a pruebas para otras wikis *A cambio empezare a crear capitulos para ayudar en algo. Grandpiece 12:19 5 mar 2011 (UTC) Portada acabada Hola, tal y como te dijo Grandpiece, cambie la portada completamente y le añadi todas las plantillas necesarias, ya el código de la portada esta listo, espero que te gute como quedo. Ahora solo os falta llenar de info las plantillas de la portada, en eso si te podrá ayudar Grandpiece, si necesitas alguna cosa recuerda que me lo debes de pedir aquí. Saludoss --Oliver0796 (Mi Discusión) Series de España Wiki 15:56 5 mar 2011 (UTC) Ya esta mirala, por la flecha al lado de el apartado SABIAS QUE? no te preocupes(no es nada importante) con que haga algo mas pequeña la plantilla happenings bastara, ahora vamos a completar los 100 artículos. POSDATA:'Agradeceselo a Oliver tambien 'DE NADA -De nada(me pillaste ahora por casualidad ya me voy) en la plantilla happenings cuando puedas actualiza la informacion del capitulo de la semana yo del episodio y mañana ire creando artículos. -Tambien analizare los elementos a la derecha de la portada(contenido, noticias..) y intentare que tenga todo un tamaño correcto para que no salga la flecha esa. *Di por inutil mi portada pero sus elementos me ayudaron para esta, je je, trabajo adelantado. Episodio 9 y plantillas Creado el episodio. El Miwa(rubio que esta con MK5 en el Episodio 9) tiene un nombre mas completo? SI lo sabes dimelo o crea el artículo, es un personaje gay, no? Con eso que dice de 2 reinas.... No pude interpretarlo de otra forma. * *El amor de Aoi por Oga, me recuerda a Hancock por Luffy, ninguna de las 2 conseguira nada y ninguno de los 2 chicos se entera. (solo era un comentario IGNORALO,es igual que esto, que con Beel parece un Zoro pequeño) Las plantillas para personaje, como quieres hacerlo, yo haria una para civiles(humanos unicamente),una para todo el que este en Ishiyama y otra para demonios. Aunque tu decides. Grandpiece 21:29 5 mar 2011 (UTC) 'Manga' Creo que me aficionare al manga de esta serie, estoy viendo el 62(lo de practicar voley y me esta gustando(sinceramente en las series siempre me parece mejor el anime por eso solo veia el de One Piece por la wiki y adelantar cosas). Mañana empezare a verlo desde el inicio y a la hora ire añadiendo los capitulos del manga Recuerda que tienes que Pensar en la imagen que quieres para cuando pidas el spootlight.(me imagino que el administrador del wiki es quien la presente, no creo que wikia ponga una aleatoria sobre la serie).thumb|Crees esta adecuada spotlight? O demasiado terrorifica y valga la pena buscar otra? Esta de Beel y Oga(aunque mejor una mas completa y del anime) o esta (salen todos los personajes aunque tal vez sea exagerada) mira otros spottlights y piensa en que quieres. Si quieres un de Beel y Oga dimelo y vere si capturo alguna imagen en que salgan los dos que este bien. Grandpiece 20:41 7 mar 2011 (UTC) [[Usuario:Lex-ph|'Lex']] arreglo el problema de la portada, ya esta perfecta ahora es solo crear artículo. Sobre la Portada Hable con Oliver y son 5 plantillas que son las que lo componen la portada me ha dicho que puede ser dificil recordarlas. En mi pagina de usuario veras los enlaces a todas ellas, pero.. que opinas? #Que quieres Oliver que me ha dicho que estaba dispuesto a hacerte una pero seria mas sencilla o sigamos con esta? #Como administrador(cuando tengas spootlight) o sin ser administrador(ya que me encanta la serie y estoy siguiendola tanto manga como anime, asi que no me largare de repente de aqui), se las plantillas que lo componen por lo que podria controlartelo. Principalmente solo se tienen que modificar la de los Happenings y el Destacado. SOLO TE DIGO ESTO, ESTA BIEN CHULA LA PORTADA ME PARECERIA UNA PENA QUITARLA (TAMBIEN POR LAS PLANTILLAS),PERO ESTO ES TÚ WIKI TU DECIDES. EN FIN ESPERO TU RESPUESTA PARA AVISAR A OLIVER SI QUIERES CAMBIOS. Grandpiece 21:09 15 mar 2011 (UTC) Decision Pues felicidades(por retrasado), habra que pensar en One Piece Spain en crear una plantilla con una vela donde puedas poner el dia de cumpleaños. A tu categoria le pegaba mas Usuarios Fuerza Sobrehumana (todos los que pelean cuerpo a cuerpo) pero lo tuyo tambien se acerca asi que puse esa categoria como categoria dentro lo tuyo, aunque usala tambien. *Y'o he pensado en instalarme aqui con o sin flag asi que no te preocupes'(veo ahora la serie ya ves que publique el ultimo manga, porque quise ver el de la semana voy mas atrasado en la lectura de la serie), a'si que esa portada se puede mantener sin problemas aparte de que tengo los enlaces a todo ello.' *De cambiar como dije arriba la de [[Plantilla:Happenings|'Happenings']](a la semana) y el [[Plantilla:Portada:Artículo destacado|'Destacado']] (al mes cuando esto funcione con mas gente) y algun extraño dia lo de [[Plantilla:Aliados|'Aliados']] (cuando alguien hable sobre ello) Porque la de [[Plantilla:Contenido|'Contenido']] esta bien y dudo que tenga que actualizarse y en cuanto las [[Plantilla:Imagenes Aleatorias|'Imagenes Aleatorias']] solo tengo que añadir unas cuantas del anime y manga(que enlacen a artículos aqui) y listos. En general que en mi opinión( y parece que tu tampoco es que me pongas muchas pegas sobre ella) podemos seguir con esta de ahora, ya que tengo los elementos controlados y no sera dificil de actualizar. Cree una wiki answers de Beelzebub, asi que ahora ya funciona lo de la portada de hacer una pregunta sobre la serie. Manga Espero que puedas leerlo el 101 leyendo la pagina 13 fue la que mas me hizo reir ya que vi el scan en ingles y ahora que esta en español entendi del todo la situacion y no pude resistirlo. Grand Piece (Discusión) 20:42 19 mar 2011 (UTC) Como vi el scan japones(no ingles) me equivoque entendi que habian trucado el juego, pero Himakawa lo compro totalmente y cuando lo comprendi me rei, por cierto(ahora he cogido el ordenador), sabes si salio el episodio de la semana? Buscara yo tambien algo en el anime en que salgan Oga y Beel, para ver si es bueno para spottligh. Eso de tu nuevo nombre.. Sabes si tardaran mucho? Supongo que lo eliges tu, no? Grand Piece (Discusión) 17:01 20 mar 2011 (UTC) hola hola mr x veo que esta progresando la wiki si quieres mi ayuda no dudes en pedirmela :) jeje﻿ ok empezo desde mañana :) si quieres mañana hago las palntillas de los personajes y de los capitulos saludos DAVID07 ok no hay problema antes de editar vere detenidamente beelzebub para ver y despues ya sabiendo eso editare saludos DAVID07 Plantillas que hare Hable con Oliver, te hare yo las plantillas a el le parece bien ya que yo que se de que va la serie. Planeo hacer 3: #Civiles #Estudiantes Ishiyama i San Ishiyama(blanca o algun gris) aunque tal vez haga una para Ishiyama y otra para San Ishiyama #Demonios Cuando las tenga antes de aplicarlas te las enseñare. De paso pensare en una para episodios y otra para capitulos. Grand Piece (Discusión) 21:17 21 mar 2011 (UTC) Ishiyama Tranquilo, ese soy yo, he escrito como un loco(fuera aqui) sino mira esto, aunque hoy ''no encuentro ahora mas fuerzas para escribir(ando por la tarde algo ocupado), intentare mañana tendre ya un par de plantilla's'.' Traigo los colores de aqui, aunque parece la misma plantilla de personajes de la inglesa asi que elegire otro blanco o gris. En cuanto lo que le gusta.. No me preguntes lei eso en la inglesa, ya veremos. Una foto Jaguar El '''seiyuu', gracias por recordarmelo, cree varios de ellos. en cuanto Gusta y No gusta '''es verdad es un concepto raro lo quitare. En cuanto nombre pondre solo el '''japones ya que la serie viene de alli que es lo importante, no vamos estar traduciendo a romanizado cuando el importante solo es el japones. Grand Piece (Discusión) 10:42 22 mar 2011 (UTC) Foro mc anime? Esa imagen la vi en Foro mc Anime... Podria habertela enseñado. Si, supongo que esta bien. *Ya tenemos 102, tu imagen es buena lo unico que tienes es subirla mas ancha para cuando vayas a wikia, thumb|350pxMira si te falta alguna cosa en Spootlights, tienes que rellenar tu la plantilla esa para pedirlo, ya que el administrador es quien lo solicita. El tamaño era algo asi... lo compare probando una captura de pantalla de un spottlight de tamaño identico aceptado para una wiki, en fin, suerte en wikia. Grand Piece (Discusión) 08:36 24 mar 2011 (UTC) Respuesta Ya hay varias solicitudes, tu wiki podría salir en la siguiente ronda, pero yo esperaría a llegar a los 150 artículos al menos, ya que siempre quedan algunos como esbozos, mejor esperar un poco y hacer una solicitud segura. Saludoss --Oliver0796 (Mi Discusión) Series de España Wiki 01:02 25 mar 2011 (UTC) Apuesto por ello, como Oliver y yo dijimos mejor esperar a mas de 100 artículos para que no haya fallos en la solicitud del Spottlight, si unos 120 o asi, mirare los esbozos como las sirvientas de En y arreglare los artículos con las plantillas y pegare miradas al manga atento al nombre de los personajes. Me podrias dar poder administrador? Es para asi actualizarte el encabezado. Grand Piece (Discusión) 08:43 25 mar 2011 (UTC) AUSENTE Debido a un bajon en mis estudios estare indisponible un par de meses o asi en los wikis, en las paginas principales:Listas de Personajes, Episodios y Mangas(tienes lo basico para crear muchos articulos) suerte y si me quitas el flag lo entendere. *De todos modos intentare aunque sea aparecer un dia para relajarme(miercoles o viernes), las plantillas de la portada estan sus enlaces en mi pagina de usuario, por si quieres modificar la del destacado o la de capitulos y episodios GRACIAS POR ENTENDERLO NUEVO OPENING Y ENDING TRAS 10 EPISODIOS INCREIBLE. Una cosa que podria ayudarte a conseguir buenas imagenes ya que hay buenas en el episodio 11, las hay sobre Himekawa, la que da la comida en Ishiyama(la que tira el bocata a Himekawa), Kanzaki,Lamia anime(ending). *Para eso hay que saber hacer capturas de pantalla, se hace con el boton Impr Pant '''(ve con cuidado de no pulsar muy fuerte que yo bloquee el mio recientemente), luego vas al Paint y pulsa pegar y tendras lo que grabaste con el Imp Pant, es borrar los margenes y ya esta, podras subir buenas imagenes.' *Si te enseñas puedes coger la foto del minuto '''01:53 de la segunda parte del capitulo 11 ' por ejemplo para spootlight o otra cosa, en ella salen Oga, Beel y los del tohoshinki(Foto mas o menos completa y de muy buena calidad) *'CONSEJO:'Es mejor aumentar la pantalla a Modo completo(la que cojas con Impr Pant) asi la imagen la bajas al panit bastante grande Pregunta a Lex (que me lo enseño, si no se acuerda bien.. yo hare entradas MIERCOLES y VIERNES en los wikis donde edito por si acaso, puedo dejarte instrucciones de como se hace) y por si te interesa pero no sabes sobre LAS CAPTURAS DE PANTALLA para una explicacion mas entendible y con mas calma, por si olvide algo. Impe Pant Me gusta el color que tienes de firma, modificando el MediaWiki puedo hacer que salga de un color tu nombre de usuario en todas las ediciones que hagas(porque eres administrador), cual quieres? *El 102 salio hace pocos dias (por si no lo sabias por el retraso), encontraron En(aunque era mas facil de lo que parecia encontrarlo). *A ver... EL BOTON ESTA... Al lado de Intro en el teclado del ordenador esta Supr(Suprimir), dos teclas encima esa esta''' Impr Pant Petsis'(algo asi pone en mi ordenador, la tecla de la que te hable, si me funcionara te enseñaria esa imagen que te dije de Logo, aunque creo que te dije el minuto correcto en que sale esa foto. *En fin, aprovecha algunas de Internet si no logras enseñartelo, aunque pregunta mejor a Lex. Si, aun puedo estar algo disponible, por lo que te ayudare cuando pueda aqui. '2 OPCIONES' *Solo se me ocurre o pregunta a Lex(por si casualidad se ha encontrado con un teclado asi) *o busca en internet: '''Como hacer Captura de Pantalla con una Laptop '''tal vez encuentres algo, yo solo pulso ese boton nada mas, pero tu caso puede ser diferente. 'Un poco nmas y a wikia' thumb|388px 121 artículos... Animo, arreglemos un poco esto y en tres dias. Esta era la que queria decirte yo(hace poco) que parecia ideal para usar para spottlight. El tamaño y la calidad de la foto son buenos y aparece gente importante. Bueno ya me diras '''Capítulo 103 beelzebub' Grand Piece (Discusión) 14:04 2 abr 2011 (UTC) Estaria bien(prepararlo), para cuando consigamos el spottlight(pidelo cuando creas conveniente) y entre gente, de momento lo de votar y eso para mas adelante 'Solicitud spoot y el wiki' Seria buen momento para solicitar el spootlight(para que entre gente), en submanga he visto entre 108 y 133 votos(facebook) en los ultimos 3 capitulos de beelzebub(los que no salen oga ni beel) curioso ya que el 100 solo tiene 33. Una cosa, en la piel del wiki no funciona la plantilla episodio del todo bien debido al color, he cambiado a color normal(y hay que ver no reconozco el wiki), si quieres puedo dejarlo como antes pero deberia descartar esa plantilla, que piensas? Grand Piece (Discusión) 20:06 11 abr 2011 (UTC) Suerte con Toriko Ok, pues suerte, entiendo que quieras mejorar tus wikis(pasabas mas tiempo en one piece que aqui lo que me parecia extraño), son tus wikis tienes que organizarlas. *En cuando Toriko...Suerte con tus ediciones alli. Esa serie nunca me llamo la atencion asi que no podre ayudarte(otro motivo es porque editando actualmente en varias wikis, por lo que no puedo expandirme mas) por alli, lo lamento. *Lo unico que podria prometerte es cuando tengas logo reservarte el primero para lo de aliados en one piece y de paso que es tu wiki pones aqui la toriko como aliada. Cuando tengas tiempo pon aqui esbozo a todo artículo incompleto y intentaremos entre los 2 completarlos No te preocupes, por ejemplo la plantilla episodio se ve a la legua que la cogi de one piece. Si necesitas ayuda con las plantillas pidemela. Gracias por votar Tiger(yo opino que ahora que sale es el momento) 'Wiki mes' Podriamos nominar en wiki del mes esta wiki(si quieres puedo hacerlo yo) solo quiero preguntarte si te parece buena idea. *Un consejo si estas pensando en la de Toriko mejor no(esta acabada de crear y tienes que arreglar los elementos principales, por lo que valdra la pena que la aguardes para mas adelante). Bueno ya me diras. Cuando oi que querias hablar sobre varias cosas(supongo que fallos) en la 3a reunion me diste escalofrios. Por ejemplo hablar de el caso de las categorias(hace tiempo que estoy pensando en ese tema) imprecisas como: *personajes sin frutas(demasiado imprecisa). Por cierto el Proyecto Episodios termino hace unos dias, podrias(como parte junta administrativa), crear el proyecto capitulos(tu el creador) y yo(ayudante) te ayudo con elementos para esas paginas. 'Respecto eso' Espero que puedas para el lunes, a partir del martes tengo una semana de papeleo y estudio, hasta el fin de semana dudo de que me acerce, en cuanto a wikia, ire yo a ver lo del wiki del mes mañana con mas calma, thumb|388px unos cuantos usuarios nos irian bien, aunque tendras que guiarlos si empiezan esta semana tu como puedas. *Quieres que de paso vaya a por spootlight? * (Si quieres confirmame si era esta la imagen y algun texto(el corto o largo) para asi tener algo adelantado y despues pienso yo el otro texto y no te preocupes,' a mi no me importa'). *O te lo dejo a ti? Tendre que hacerlo entre mañana y el lunes(mañana, la tarde la tengo toda ocupado con estudios). Un consejo archivate los mensajes de tu discusion o borralos que tienes bastantes *104 como todos los sabados(AL FIN OGA) Ya presente el spootlight el texto largo esta bien, piensa en el corto Grand Piece (Discusión) 08:13 15 abr 2011 (UTC) No me voy Mi ausencia debido a un error mio al leer los papeles y eso se retrasa al mes que viene. Yo tambien lo pense, pero se me ocurrio poca cosa para lo corto: *Ven a Ishiyama Teniendo en cuenta que hable de los estudiantes de Ishiyama en el largo, no me parecio estar muy inspirado, de todos modos tardaran algun tiempo en mirarlo asi que si se te ocurre algo lo añades. 'spootlight' Me costo encontrarlo pero el 105 cuenta con 971 votos por facebook(algo impresionante), si que no hara falta el spootlight(alguien vendra) *Tenemos 80 artículos completos,segun Lex hace un tiempo, contando los que he añadido y completado 91 completos. *Cuando puedes pasa e intenta completar aunque sea unos 4 y yo los 5 siguientes y cumpliremos las condicion de 100 artículos completos y no habra pegas para spootlight(de momento ningun helper a añadido nada, mejor acabemos esto pronto, no sea que la denegen) *Ya hay plantilla para demonios, llamada Demonio para que no haya lio con la de demonios que muesta los que hay. En este artículo la veras. Grand Piece (Discusión) 09:16 18 abr 2011 (UTC) Futuro Bueno, en fin espero poder verte mas disponible en un futuro(no tomes mis palabras a mal sino aceptacion de la cosa) *Otra cosa mira esto, que te parece? Ya lo tenemos(a estas alturas no se si podra cambiarse el texto),' aunque de hoy a mañana hubieramos conseguido completamente los 100 artículos largos (tenemos 96 hoy y he completado unos cuantos).' *Nos recomiendan un[http://es.wikia.com/wiki/Ayuda:Favicon favicon] , aunque no entiendo de todo el tema, lo preguntare a Oliver o Lex. Si quieres comentar en la 3a reunion creo que vale la pena que empiezes Grand Piece (Discusión) 17:06 25 abr 2011 (UTC) Eso Creo que da un poco igual, es el modo perfecto de que enlazarlo(por categoria) a Lista de Personajes, yo pense en que era problematica por como esta la cosa en One Piece, pero aqui por ejemplo tenemos la Lista de Personajes, asi que no representa problema. thumb|left Posdata:'Espero que pudieras ver el 106.. En cuanto el favicon, ya entendi que es(aqui sale una '''W '''y en one piece es la bandera de Luffy(porque tiene ese favicon) puedes verlo arriba del todo en la pestaña) Te interesa esta foto de Beel como favicon?(Saldria unicamente la cara(la parte de la foto a elegir) ya que los favicon son pequeñisimos y todo el cuerpo de esta foto seria fatal tengo que hablar con Danke sobre ello) Incluso Oliver me enseño el de one piece, pero no lo entendi hasta que vi que coincidia con la pestaña donde tenia abierta una pagina del wiki. En fin, si te interesa el zebub, podriamos intentarlo, pero debera ser algo diferente al de la inglesa, Oga una vez tenia el Zebub entero en todo su brazo, tal vez si hiciera una captura de pantalla de ese episodio... Grand Piece (Discusión) 08:19 8 may 2011 (UTC) Saludos Hola Jaguar ya te habia visto por la wiki de Bleach hace como dos meses, apenas empese a ver la serie pero veo k te falta el Favicon yo puedo hacerlo y mejorar el logo, ademas podrias instruirme en k podria ayudar por aki Dariel lopez 22:42 19 may 2011 (UTC) Estoy de suerte, mira este artículo, me vuelve a funcionar lo de captura de pantalla la prueba es que probe por casualidad y cogi esa foto del ultimo capitulo. Tendria algun problema en mi vieja cuenta y no funcionaria la cosa pero ahora ya puedo volver a colgar fotos buenas. Grand Piece (Discusión) 09:57 23 may 2011 (UTC) gracias Gracias Jaguar y no te disculpes no sabia que estabas en la uni contesta cuando puedas, ademas vi que editas en Gintam wiki o al menos editaste por ahi yo empese a editar desde ya por ahi, ya que vi la serie y me gusto un monton, bueno lo del favicon lo tengo hecho desde el dia en que entre a este wiki y es una foto de Bebe-beel como desde el estomago hacia arriba, cualquier cosa te avisoDariel lopez 09:22 25 may 2011 (UTC) como quieras No te preocupes que no me importa si me quitas el flag, ya que hasta navidades porque hare el Grado Superior y quiero ver mi rendimiento en el 1er trimestre posiblemente no volvere a wikia, hay un usuario llamado Daniel, podrias darle el flag a el si le vieras trabajar. Grand Piece (Discusión) 09:49 1 jul 2011 (UTC) Hola Jauar no te he visto editando desde hace un mes, bueno te aviso que me pondre a editar los capitulos y pense que seria mejor cambiar eso de capitulo tal, por el numero y el nombre asi: 1. conoci al rey demonio, mas o menos lo mismo pasaria con los episodios solo falta que me des la autorizacion para hacerlo, no pude editar antes por que estabaen Naruto wiki y tenia muchos problemas, pero desde ahoraeditare por lo menos unas 5 veces a la semanaArchivo:Anidgif.giflink=User:Dariel_lopezArchivo:Anidgif.gif 06:23 28 ago 2011 (UTC) Hola Jaguar mira empese a añadir plantillas y todo eso, queria decirte qeu tengo el logo de Beelzebub wiki en español y el favicon esperando necesito Flag de Adm. para subirlos ¿Que dices?Archivo:Anidgif.giflink=User:Dariel_lopezArchivo:Anidgif.gif 07:18 31 ago 2011 (UTC) Oye Jaguar he estado un poco inactivo por que mi PC se ha dañado, pero pasare cuando pueda haber que hago y que hay que arreglarArchivo:Anidgif.giflink=User:Dariel_lopezArchivo:Anidgif.gif 21:29 18 sep 2011 (UTC) Un logo nuevo para el Wiki ¡Hola Jaguar! Soy FanOfManyAnime del Beelzebub Wiki en Inglés. Recientemente, terminé crear un logo nuevo para el Wiki. Si ustedes les gusta mi logo nuevo, pueden usar lo aquí. ¡Que se diviertan! -- [[User:FanOfManyAnime|'FOMA]] (Talk) 18:14 25 sep 2011 (UTC) Administrador Buenas colega, queria saber que posibilidad existe de que yo me convierta en un administrador de este wiki. Jucaar 18 de Octubre 2011 11:16 (UTC) Flag Hola Jaguar, mira como veo que estas un poco inactivo y muy ocupado queria pedirte a ver si puedes darme flag de Burocrata por si hay que darle flag de Adm. a otro usuario o por si tu faltas por un largo tiempo que no haya muchos inconvenientes yo no pude editar mucho durante todo este tiempo por que mi PC estaba averiada pero ya me la arreglaron y he empesado la modernizacion de Beelzebub wiki y seguire trabajando en los demas articulos asi que bueno quiero saber que dices. Archivo:Anidgif.giflink=User:Dariel_lopezArchivo:Anidgif.gif 23:17 4 dic 2011 (UTC) Hola de Nuevo Queria saludarte ya que te vi en la actividad, desde Diciembre volvi a Wikia y a esta wiki, la cual ayudare mas cuando terminen fiestas. Por cierto he hecho una prediccion del 652 de one piece para distraer los usuarios lo digo por si te interesa verla ya que tiene cierto exito para hacer pocas horas que lo cree. Grand Piece (Discusión) 13:13 31 dic 2011 (UTC) Alianza Bueno, me gustaria que nuestro logo sea original de nosotros sino es molestia, lo de la alianza con Fairy Tail lo hice hace mucho, perdon por no avisar... bueno lo de la alianza con Naruto wiki es un hecho, yo estaba esperando que crearamos un logo que se viera bien para ponerlo en la portada de Naruto wiki, asi que bueno ya somos aliados de Naruto wiki... cualquier cosa avisadme... yo me encargo de poner el logo en Naruto wiki tu si puedes hazlo con el de Naruto wiki aquí, ah tambien bueno haremos una nueva portada por motivos de tiempo no la he terminado, por si quieres darme ideas las aceptare con mucho gusto. Saludooss 02:55 11 ene 2012 (UTC) hola soy oscar_r2 queria pedirle perdon por haber blanqueado la pagigina del usuario dariel lopez y tambien quisiera pedirle perdon a el entre en un momento de ira por el boque en naruto wiki asi que si podria desbloquearme por favor y le pido mil disculpa a usted y a el usuario dariel lopez gracias por leer esta nota de disculpa 186.85.122.161 00:17 13 ene 2012 (UTC) entonces abrase marica triple hijueputa chino mierdoso epero que que sufra usted no es nada mas que un marica jueputa oscar_r2 (186.85.122.161 14:50 13 ene 2012 (UTC)) He bloqueado a quien te puso esto(1 año, es el Oscar ese(lo he tachado para que veas que dice, luego tu lo eliminas de la discursion), los mensajes de disculpa y insultos son en ese orden, hay que bloquearle) si quieres para siempre me lo dices a mi o Dariel(a el tambien parece que le hizo algo), ya que se metio con ambos. Grand Piece (Discusión) 15:44 13 ene 2012 (UTC) hola amigo tiennes que seguir apoyando a Beelzebub Furuichi Takayuki (discusión) 20:09 13 jun 2013 (UTC) Mejora del wiki Hola Jaguar. Contacto contigo porque hemos seleccionado este wiki para publicitarlo en la página corporativa de la empresa. Sin embargo, previamente necesita ciertas mejoras estéticas. La columna está un poco desordenada y no adaptada al nuevo formato de columnas de Wikia. El fondo de pantalla utilizado tampoco tiene las dimensiones adecuadas y no se ve correctamente. Si quieres yo mismo puedo realizar los cambios o ayudarte a hacerlo. --[[User:CuBaN VeRcEttI|'CuBaN VeRcEttI']] [[User Talk:CuBaN VeRcEttI|''(Contacta)]] 21:09 6 ago 2013 (UTC) Promoción en página corporativa Hola Jaguar, ¿qué tal todo? No sé si me recordarás, hace tiempo estuve por aquí impulsando la comunidad. Verás, hace poco arreglamos un bug bastante molesto en la página corporativa y queríamos avisaros para que lo tengáis en cuenta. Ya podéis enviar vuestras propias noticias, blogs, o artículos que queráis destacar para el resto de la comunidad de Wikia. Lo verá mucha gente y será una forma bastante útil de conseguir editores extra. Como digo solo tenéis que visitar esta página y buscar la parte en la que dice "De la comunidad", ahí veréis un botón que dice "Promocionar", haced clic en él y podréis enviar cualquier contenido destacable de la comunidad. Cuanto más lo uséis más se os promocionará y más visitas recibiréis. Muchas gracias por tu atención, y si necesitáis cualquier cosa o queréis más información avisadnos y veremos qué podemos hacer. ¡Un saludo! --[[User:CuBaN VeRcEttI|'CuBaN VeRcEttI']] [[User Talk:CuBaN VeRcEttI|(Contacta)'']] 16:18 31 oct 2013 (UTC)